1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tag monitoring systems and, more specifically, to a user friendly interactive remotely controlled computer system for monitoring a tag attached to a patient or object and generating an alarm when the tag is carried outside a predetermined unauthorized area or the tag has been cut for removal from the person or object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other tracking and monitoring systems used for locating items within a designated area and generating an alarm signal when the items leave or are carried out of the designated area are provided in the prior art. Such systems include tag alarms placed on merchandise which must be disabled at the retail store registers.
Security access systems installed in doorways which require a user to key-in a combination code or pass an ID badge through a card reader are also provided in the prior art for monitoring the location of an item. Additionally, security and surveillance systems using a processor to generate a signal that is transmitted to perform task specific functions such as locking down of a site have also been developed for similar purposes.
While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, none provide all the unique features of the present invention. Therefore, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.